A Beira da Loucura
by lirio do potter
Summary: Frank e Alice Longbottom. Os pais que ficaram loucos só para protegerem os amigos e seu filho. Essa é a história daquele cinzento e trágico dia. O dia em que, a sanidade deixou a mente deles, o dia em que eles foram separados do filho. O dia em que eles deixaram de lutar e se deitaram nas camas do destino.


A Beira da Loucura.

One.

Já era comum minha falta de sono, meu medo de dormir. Já me era comum acordar a noite assusta e, muitas vezes, aos berros. E já era comum ele me olhar irritado com esses feitos.

E pela décima primeira vez eu acordei suando frio, tremendo e de boca aberta em um grito silencioso. Senti seus braços passando ao redor de minha cintura, e um pequeno sussurro ao pé de meu ouvido: "Está tudo bem" ele disse. Aconcheguei-me em seu peito, e passei minhas mãos por cima das suas e assim foi o resto da noite.

Acordei nessa manhã com uma incrível sensação de morte no peito. Livrei-me dos braços de Frank e caminhei até o quarto do meu filho. Um quarto claro e cheio de objetos divertidos e coloridos.

Neville, meu filho, se encontrava deitado em seu berço abraçado com um leãozinho de pelúcia que, em minha opinião era o melhor de todos, dormia, ele, tranquilo e sua respiração me acalmou por completo e, sem coragem de acorda-lo, desci as escadas em direção à sala.

Devo lhe dizer que, eu estou morta de medo e que assim que sai do quarto da minha criança toda a confusão que tomava conta de meu ser voltou ainda pior.

Guerra. Estamos em guerra.

Sinto, todos os dias, uma saudade imensa da minha época de escola em que, eu me sentava na beira do lago reclamando da questão 101 da prova de história da Magia com minhas amigas. Agora estávamos ambas separadas, escondias e sofrendo.

Ao chegar à sala olhei para janela e, como já era de se esperar, o dia estava cinza e frio como se ele soubesse meus sentimentos. Olhei ao redor e como sempre fixei-me nos portas retratos. Todos pregados na parede. Meus pais acenando e mandando beijos, Marlene piscando e fazendo uma bola de chiclete, Sirius dando um beijo da bochecha de minha prima, alguns amigos de Frank o empurrando, Remus dormindo de batom vermelho enquanto Dorcas, sua namorada, ria a seu lado e por fim, a minha foto favorita, James e Lily olhando, apaixonados, para um pequeno pacote no colo da ruiva.

Harry Potter. Harry Potter é o nome dele. O filho de Lily e James, a criança que, se Merlin quiser, vai crescer em segurança com o meu. Dono de olhos tão verdes quanto os da mãe e de uma risada alta como a do pai. Harry nasceu quase que junto de Neville, e ambos corriam perigo desde então.

Sem querer pensar no assunto fui para cozinha e comecei a preparar o café da manhã. Longos minutos se passaram até ouvir Frank descer as escadas. Ele estava de cueca samba-canção de listras, uma regata branca e o cabelo todo despenteado. Se se sentou à mesa e me encarou.

-Bom Dia Lice.

-Bom Dia Frank – disse sorrindo tentando mostrar que estava bem. Sentei-me do seu lado e lhe servi o café – que foi?

-Dormiu bem? – disse, ele, sério, sem ligar para minha pergunta, parei de comer minha rosquinha e o encarei.

-Melhor impossível. – menti, ele pareceu notar minha falta de vontade de continuar o assunto, e deu de ombros. – Sabe? Temos que consertar aquilo – disse apontando para a pia que estava, em minha opinião, em destroços.

-Alice...- ele disse pausadamente- não tem nenhum problema com a pia.

-Mas é claro que tem Frank! Olha só! – disse apontando

-Se você diz...- ele sacou a varinha e a apontou para pia e magicamente, claro, já que somos bruxos, a pia se concertou e se limpou sozinha – viu? – eu bufei e ele riu

Tomamos o café da manha quietos, ambos com frio e escolhidos. Ele tomou todo seu suco em um gole, e logo se dirigiu para sala e se sentou no sofá. Eu, por minha vez, confusa com esse ato dele precisei de alguns segundos para me lembrar de que, já era 08h00min e que Frank estava apaixonado pelos desenhos animados que passavam essa hora na TV antiga, e ri sozinha da imaginem de meu marido se comportando como uma criança.

Tomei de tomar meu café, sozinha, e fui me sentar com ele. Que abriu os abraços e me acolheu de bom grado. Passaram-se meia hora de paz, quando Neville começou a chorar no andar de cima e eu, como uma boa mãe e esposa que sou, subi as pressas para o quarto dele.

Meu pequeno chorava no berço com seu leãozinho jogado no chão. O peguei no colo e tentei acalma-lo. Por fim, acabei descendo as escadas com ele em meu colo, me sentando novamente ao lado de Frank que, assistia vidrado os desenhos. Ele se virou e encarou a criança que, agora abria os bracinhos gordos pedindo colo para o pai e Frank o obedeceu e tirou-lhe de minhas mãos. Contemplei maravilhada a imagem da minha família, eles riam e faziam gracinhas.

O resto dia passou leve e rápido, e sem muitos detalhes. À tarde, ouvimos um pequeno estalo no final da rua. Ele olhou para mim assustado e eu corri em direção ao berço de Neville que agora estava em um canto da sala, ele foi em direção à porta com a varinha na mão.

Neville dormia quieto e tranquilo como se ainda fosse de manhã. Olhei de relance para Frank, ele andava cauteloso em direção à porta murmurando feitiços aqui e ali. Com um forte estrondo a porta foi jogada ao chão e meu marido caiu de barriga, a varinha voou de sua mão. Lancei um olhar a Neville antes de me virar e ver quem estava na minha porta.

Logo que distingui quem eram os invasores, a raiva fluiu dentro de mim, e o ódio tomou conta do meu ser. Bellatrix Lestrange estava olhando para o meu Frank, seus cabelos negros e volumosos faziam seu rosto sumir. Atrás dela estava Bartô Crouch Junior, que ria debochadamente de mim. Eu localizei minha varinha no bolso de trás de minha calça a apertei com força.

-O que querem aqui? –disse reunindo toda minha coragem, Bellatrix desviou o olhar de Frank e se virou pela primeira vez para me olhar.

-Alice Lonbgottom...- ela disse com nojo – oras, o que você acha que queremos fazer aqui? – ela riu, sua risada alta percorreu todo o meu corpo e me tomou de raiva.

-Saia da minha casa! – eu gritei, lutando contra o impulso de lançar uma maldição nela – SAIA AGORA! – ela avançou em minha direção pisando em Frank, enquanto Crouch torturava meu marido. Seus gritos entraram em minha mente e, me perturbaram por completo.

- Está me mandando fazer algo? – um brilho assassino passou por seus olhos – VOCÊ SUA TRAIDORA DE SANGUE ESTÁ ME MANDO FAZER ALGO? – ela gritou com raiva, e sua voz fina ecoou pela casa – CRUCIU!

A dor de mil facas chegou a mim, e eu caí no chão feito um fantoche. Meus gritos se misturaram com o choro de meu filho, que acordou, e com a risada divertida de Bellatrix e de Crouch. Senti as lágrimas começarem a se formar em meus olhos, mas de repente a dor parou. Tentei me levantar e de relance vi Frank se atracando com a bruxa. Como ele tinha conseguido se livrar da maldição do bruxo eu não sei, mas ele estava lá. Lutando com eles para me salvar.

Olhei para trás e vi que meu filho estava sentado no berço. Ouvi um "craque" e percebi que, para minha grande tristeza, Frank tinha caído no chão e que agora gritava tanto quando eu deveria ter gritado. Logo tudo se silenciou e Bellatrix riu.

Eu me levantei e fiquei de costas para meu filho, protegendo-o. Frank não estava inconsciente, seus olhos se encontram com os meus e eu, por mais suspeito que fosse, sabia que estávamos pensando a mesma coisa: Proteger Neville. A bruxa lançou em mim um olhar de ódio, e ouvi-a pronunciando novamente a maldição. Como da outra vez, eu gritei alto e agudo, ela riu e meu filho chorou. Mas dessa vez Crouch se juntou a ela, e ambos me torturaram e a dor foi duas vezes pior, e novamente cai. Nada se encontrava em minha mente a não ser a dor, eu nada mais enxergava ou ouvia. E como se minhas lembranças estivessem sendo apagas uma por uma eu comecei a ouvir as risadas, os choros, ouvi Frank me desejando bom dia, me ouvi pronunciando "sim" no dia de meu casamento, ouvi Lily admitir que estava apaixonada pelo James, ouvi Remus reclamar dessa nossa loucura, meus pais me desejando boa sorte e o chapéu seletor me escondendo para Grifinória. Como se isso me fortalecesse voltei a enxergar minha sala destruída, e vi Frank me olhando preocupado, ainda caído no chão. Eu ainda gritava com força, mas lutei e tentei a todo custo me colocar de pé e proteger aquele que estava trás de mim.

Bellatrix se assustou, assim como seu parceiro. Eu juro que me levantei, ainda gritando pela dor, me apoiei nas barras de madeira do berço. Neville encostou suas mãos gordinhas e suadas em meu pulso, e eu me senti pior ainda. A dor aumentou e minha cabeça foi para trás enquanto eu gritava, minha garganta ardia e as lágrimas caiam de meus olhos. Já sentia, ainda que isso fosse impossível, a sanidade sair de minha mente. Caí no chão novamente e já não tinha mais forças para me levantar, olhei para Frank com medo de esquecê-lo e ele retribuiu o olhar antes de fechar os olhos. O medo de vê-lo morto me preencheu e nada mais fazia sentido, os quadros agora pararam de sorrir, beijar, olhar e fazer bolas de chiclete e todos me olhavam com dor. Fixei-me, como sempre, no quadro de Lily. Seus olhos verdes agora olhavam para mim, estavam cheios de lagrimas e relutância. Desejei, do fundo do meu coração, que ela vivesse que ela acabasse com a guerra e que nossos filhos vivessem em paz entre si e com o mundo.

Senti meus olhos pesarem, ouvi Bellatrix rir alto e Crouch rir forçado, Neville ainda chorava. E contra minha vontade fui fechando cada vez mais os olhos, e a última coisa que ouvi foi um estalo na minha cozinha e Lestrange gritar.

-Alice? Alice acorde. Vamos, quero ver seus lindos olhinhos.

Não reconhecia a voz que estava perturbando meu sono. Sabia que era uma mulher, mas não fazia ideia de quem ela seria.

Não me lembrava, se quer se ter ido dormir na noite passada. Na verdade, eu não me lembrava de muitas coisas sobre mim mesma. Sabia, por exemplo, meu nome, mas não meu sobrenome, minha idade, sabia que estava apaixonada, sabia que tinha vivido bem até os quinze anos, e que tinha uma amiga de olhos verdes, uma de olhos castanhos, uma de olhos azuis e outra de olhos pretos. Mas não me lembrava do resto – se é que havia algo mais para se lembrar, eu realmente não sei.

-Alice, seu marido quer ver você.

Com a simples menção da palavra "marido" meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, e meu coração acelerou o compasso e ouvi em minha mente um homem, que eu não sabia se era ou não real, disser a palavra "sim".

-Alice... Vamos acordar. – disse a moça me cutucando nos ombros – já se passaram uma semana.

Abri, por impulso, meus olhos e me vi encarando uma mulher negra de olhos castanhos e com um sorriso branco e amigo. Atrás de sua cabeça uma luz forte me cegava.

-Se lembra de onde está Alice?

Neguei com a cabeça.

-Alice, você consegue falar?

Estava me fazendo à mesma pergunta, realmente não sabia se teria coragem de abrir a boca para emitir algum som, mas sabia que ele sairia como de costume. Então concordei com a cabeça.

A enfermeira sorriu, como se aquilo fosse um grande avanço para mim, como se eu nunca tivesse falado ou piscado na vida. Ela me estendeu sua mão, fria e áspera, e me ajudou a levantar da cama. Fiquei, eu, lá sentada, apreciando o quarto de paredes brancas, um pequeno criado mudo no canto direito, e um pequeno banheiro do lado esquerdo. A moça estava parada sorridente na porta preta com uma grande placa de bronze onde estava escrito "Alice Longbottom".

-Vamos Alice, querida?

Estava sentada na beira da cama, com as mãos unidas e olhando para ela, que sorria impaciente.

-Alice, vamos?

Por algum motivo neguei com a cabeça e ela saiu do quarto, enraivecida. Fechei os olhos por longos segundo e quando os tornei a abrir vi outra Alice Longbottom me olhando.

Ela estava sentada, assim como eu, em uma cama de casal. Seus cabelos não iam até os ombros, estavam muito curtos que poderiam passar pelos cabelos de um homem, sua boca estava pálida e sem cor, não usa brincos ou colares. Eu tombei a cabeça para o lado, e ela tombou também. Eu passei a língua por entre os lábios, e ela passou também. Foi então que percebi que estava encarando um espelho, e me assustei com minha aparência.

Pelo pouco que me recordava de mim mesma, eu não era assim. Pelo que me lembrava de mim tinha cabelos curtos e negros que iam até os meus ombros, vivia a usar, mesmo que pequenos brincos. Minha boca era avermelhada natural, e viva sempre com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Aquela não era eu, aquele não poderia ser Alice...Alice...Alice o que mesmo?

Eu não poderia alegar que não me lembro de nada, pois tudo passava na minha cabeça a noite. Não iria mentir, e dizer que estava bem por que eu realmente não estava e não queria passar, apesar de não saber quem ele era, uma impressão errada para a criança que vinha me visitar com aquela senhora que eu não me lembro do nome.

Os dias foram passando. Ouvia gritos, de desconhecidos, todas as noites, porém nada mais me assustava do que meus gritos. Os silêncios gritos de Alice, sufocados dentro de mim mesma, matando e corroendo sua dona a cada noite mal dormida e a cada sonho mal visto. Além dos meus gritos, somente um me abalava com tamanha proporção. O dele. O do meu vizinho do lado esquerdo, eu não sei quem ele é e também não sei por que ele grita e chora a noite, mas ele faz o que eu gostaria de ser capaz de fazer.

Por algumas vezes ouvi, mesmo que sem querer, as enfermeiras o chamarem de "Sr. Longbottom" e como de costume ouvia alguém dizer um "sim" em minha mente, e depois, convencia a mim mesma que tinha ouvido errado e resmungava minha falta de tato.

Acorde de madrugada desta vez. Algo me perturbava algo estava errado.

Estava chovendo, e os barulhos da chuva me entristeciam ainda mais. Recordava-me, somente nos dias de chuva, de gritos e de choros, de sorrisos e das vergonhas, e principalmente de mortes. Queria, eu, poder gritar por ajuda, queria poder me retirar desse mundo e ir-me embora tranquila, mas não. Eu ainda ficava chorando silenciosamente a espera de respostas para as minhas perguntas bobas e idiotas. Aquela não era eu, essa não sou eu.

Eu era aquela menina de olhos azuis e pequena, era a que ajudava os outros e a que sempre estava sorrindo. E não entendo como vim parar aqui, nessa sala e nesse hospital. Não entendo por que me chamam de "caso especial" ou de algo assim. Nesse dia, eu me lembro. Lembro-me deles e delas, e principalmente dele. Lembro-me da ruiva que, por algum motivo eu sei que esta morta, das morenas e das loiras. Do de óculos, do de cabelos compridos, do inteligente e do gorduchinho, eu realmente não sei o nome de nenhum deles e, pouco me importa saber. Porque agora, na minha mente, eles estão rindo, abraçados como éramos antes e ele estava lá ao meu lado, o lugar de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído e eu estava lá como me lembro de ser. E estou, nesse pequeno momento de lucidez, pedindo aos céus que me grave na mente de cada um deles, e que eles se lembrem de mim e do meu jeito de ser. Porque, apesar de complicado, eu sempre vou me lembrar deles e sei que, é por eles que eu ainda estou aqui presa nessa sala, estou, eu, esperando como sempre esperei, para vê-los sorrir para mim novamente, para sentir as mãos bagunçando meus cabelos, eu realmente os amo. Eu realmente o amo. E estar aqui, nesse momento, olhando para janela e me lembrando, mesmo que pouco, deles já me basta.


End file.
